The Xenograft Core for NF1 Experimental Therapeutics is designed to provide timely and cost-efficient access to animal models of neurofibromatosis-related cancers using human tumor derived cells. We have successfully established human xenograft models of malignant peripheral nerve sheath tumors (MPNSTs) in athymic nude mice. While xenograft models in general are considered to be less authentic relative to human disease then native, spontaneous tumor models, they have the advantage of being rapid, measurable and predictable. Another important advantage for some types of biologic therapeutic applications is that xenograft tumors are of human origin, and are therefore more appropriate for the study of agents directed at therapeutic targets that may differ in human and mouse cells (such as antibodies or gene-based therapies using human viruses). The Xenograft Core gives Cincinnati Center for Neurofibromatosis Research members access to expertise and services they would otherwise need to individually acquire, providing an economy of effort. Services include maintenance and quality control of human cell lines, mouse injections for tumor formation, drug administration, animal monitoring and serial measurements of tumor growth, serial blood sampling for pharmacokinetic studies, necropsy and harvesting of tumor and organs for microscopic evaluation and pharmacodynamic (target validation) studies.